Assemble!
by Zaites
Summary: Esta história conta as aventuras de uma garota comum que foi invocada no mundo de Dissidia. O que você faria se estivesse no lugar dela?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Não é Justo!

- Aquele bolo de chocolate era tão delicioso que eu daria um dos meus 20 dedos para comer um pedaço hoje...quanta putaria!

Foram as palavras que chamaram a atenção do guerreiro mesmo tão distante. A medida que ele continuava a caminhar o som daquela voz feminina aumentava e ele percebeu que o que ela dizia eram lembranças e sempre quando encerrava a frase, o fim era acompanhado de um palavrão.

Flea caminhava há dias, no início pensou que tudo se tratava de um sonho, depois um pesadelo, e agora já havia se acostumado com a situação, viver ali já não era algo ruim, porém ainda não se conformava do local ser uma vasta imensidão sem nem sequer uma alma perdida.

- Meu Deus, se é que você realmente existe, eu juro me arrependo de todos os meus pecados - e começou de joelhos no chão a relatar tudo de ruim que já havia feito na vida até então - Eu não queria deletar as planilhas porque o meu chefe é gente boa, mas aquela puta desgraçada merecia sofrer tendo de recuperar todo histórico, e eu ainda não entendi como eu posso me culpar por ter feito isso sendo que ela é realmente uma piranha dos infernos! Eu não tenho culpa de ter raiva dela e querer que ela sofra, foram tantas as vezes que ela fez cagadas e sempre quem tinha de se virar era eu, pelo menos eu sou inteligente o suficiente para saber resolver qualquer tipo de situação, aquela vaca leiteira não merece nenhum outro emprego se não o de PRIMA, aliás eu sempre desconfiei, talvez ela seja mesma uma PRIMA, biscate, piriguete, oh my god! Será mesmo que eu tenho de confessar meus pecados para sair deste local? Ou será que eu tenho de me conformar e pedir perdão? Não eu nunca pedirei perdão, eu não fiz nada errado, ela é que faz tudo errado, aliás não é só ela, a maioria das pessoas que conheci na vida, são falsas, hipócritas e arrogantes, além de egoístas, humpf aquela piranha dos infernos!- Estava tão distraída contando seus segredos ao léu que nem percebeu o guerreiro se aproximar, Flea tinha certa mania de gesticular, não somente com os braços, mas com o corpo inteiro, o guerreiro achou isso muito estranho, de fato ele teve certeza de que a garota certamente havia enlouquecido por ter ficado tanto tempo sozinha e decidiu indagar:

- O que é uma piranha dos infernos? - Flea respondeu sem nem perceber que era alguém finalmente falando com ela.

- Ué você não sabe? - Disse ela ainda de costas levantando-se e olhando para o alto - Você não é o Deus que todos dizem estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e saber de tudo o que acontece?

- ...Eu ...sou Deus? - Indagou o guerreiro sem nome.

- Claro que é como ainda pode ter dúvidas? - Indagou ela ainda na ignorância - É uma putaria mesmo!

- Sou uma putaria? Então meu nome é Putaria ou Deus? - Indagou ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Ai ...meu Deus! - Ela se assusta, poderia estar delirando mesmo, mas tinha certeza que seu delírio não seria tão nobish, permaneceu um tempo quieta e quando se vira tem um choque de felicidade, ao ver a imagem a frente sente uma felicidade imensa emergir de seu ser e todo aquele ar carregado de tensão que ela emitia até então se estingue por completo como se o sol aparecesse depois de uma tempestade e agindo por completo impulso ela começa a correr em círculos com os braços abertos imitando um avião cantando - "Finalmente aleluia, eu encontrei uma alma viva!" - Sua felicidade era tão grande que continuou correndo por algum tempo pulando, quando finalmente foi em direção ao Guerreiro e se jogou por cima dele assustando-o.

- O que você está fazendo?! - Indagou ele caindo no chão junto com ela.

- Eu estou comemorando - Disse ela sonolenta sentindo todo o cansaço dos dias anteriores caminhando sem parar, e mesmo com a cabeça encostada na armadura dura e fria do Guerreiro abaixo de si, acabou adormecendo.

Algum tempo depois...

- Você simplesmente a encontrou e do nada ela caiu neste sono profundo? – Indagou Cecil tentando entender a situação, ele estava diante da garota que dormia tranquilamente debaixo da grande capa amarela que o Guerreiro acabou cedendo ao perceber que ela sentia frio enquanto dormia.

- Sim.

- Nós tivemos sorte dela não ter encontrado nenhum guerreiro de Chaos durante o tempo que ficou sozinha.

- Não sabemos se ela é nossa aliada ainda, além disso precisamos continuar nossa busca. – Disse WOL.

- Não podemos deixa-la sozinha e desprotegida enquanto dorme! – Protestou Bartz. - Devíamos leva-la até Cosmos.

- Não podemos, não sabemos quem é ela e nem de que lado está, se ela estiver do lado de Caos e acordar enquanto Cosmos estiver sozinha, quem poderá defender a deusa? Não permitirei que Cosmos seja submetida a este perigo. – Protestou o Guerreiro.

- hum... – Cecil passou a mão na testa da garota e sentiu uma energia intrigante vindo dela que o deixou assustado , pois não conseguia distinguir se era do bem ou do mal. Bartz percebeu e se aproximou do amigo.

- O que há?

- Não sei, ela emite uma energia estranha. Warrior você também sentiu isso não é?

O Guerreiro não havia sentido nada vindo da garota até agora.

- O quê? – Ele se agaixou junto de Cecil para sentir. – Humhggg...

Cecil e Warrior trocaram olhares por alguns segundos, ambos procuravam respostas e ambos sabiam que não as tinham. Foi quando a garota lentamente despertou chamando a atenção dos três.

Flea não conseguia abrir os olhos por causa da claridade, cobriu os olhos com a mão para se acostumar gradativamente com a luz e ficou amedrontada quando viu três homens a observando.

- ...Você está bem? – Indagou Bartz, era o único que estava em pé.

Ela olhou para os lados, não reconheceu Cecil, mas quando viu o Guerreiro, sim ela se lembrava dele, logo quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinha antes de adormecer abruptamente. Sentou-se rapidamente mas logo sua visão escureceu deixando sua mente turva quase como se fosse desmaiar, permaneceu de cabeça baixa, não estava conseguindo pensar e com certeza sua pressão estava muito baixa.

- Qual o seu nome? – Indagou Cecil.

Ela o olhou distraidamente percebeu que ele tinha os lábios lilás e um rápido pensamento lhe ocorreu "Será que ele está congelando?", demorou a responder:

- Eu estou bem e meu nome... nome... – Ela esforçou-se para dizer, mas sua mente estava tão lerda que mesmo sabendo o nome não conseguia dizer – Meu nome...

O silencio pairou por alguns segundos até que o guerreiro indagou:

- Como chegou aqui?

- Eu não sei – ela fez que ia se levantar e logo Cecil estendeu a mão para ajuda-la. Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar e ficou sem graça com o gesto cavalheiro da parte dele, pegou a capa amarela e fez que ia dobrar quando o Guerreiro estendeu o braço na intenção de ter o item devolvido. Ela sorriu timidamente e sabia exatamente que seu rosto estava quase que em chamas.

- Você deve estar faminta – Disse Bartz sorrindo alegremente, enquanto o Guerreiro arrumava sua capa para ficar com o visual de costume.

- Vamos no caminho podes encontrar algo para ela se alimentar. – Disse o Guerreiro já caminhando e deixando-os para trás.

Cecil logo o seguiu deixando a garota para trás, ela começou a caminhar devagar, olhando para os lados, queria tanto acreditar que havia voltado à realidade, mas não, era o mesmo local de antes.

- Você parece triste – Disse Bartz caminhando ao lado dela. – Meu nome é Bartz você ainda não disse o seu nome, você se lembra?

- Eu me lembro só estou lerda, devo estar dormindo ainda.

- Hum...dormindo acordada, conversando e caminhando? Acho difícil talvez seja outra sem nome. – Resmungou Bartz – Como gostaria de ser chamada até se lembrar do nome?

- Eu não sei – Ela sorriu timidamente e indagou – Porque disse "Outra sem nome"?

- Sabe o de capa amarela ? – Indagou ele insinuando o Guerreiro da Luz – Ele não se lembra do nome, então apelidamos ele de Guerreiro da Luz.

Ela observou o Guerreiro caminhando a frente, ele não parecia estar interessado na conversa, com certeza tinha seus próprios problemas para lidar.

- hu... – Ela ponderou tentando se lembrar de como seus amigos a chamavam – Talvez ...não...não era esse...

- O quê? - Indagou ele interessado.

- Era como aquela pu..- Quase deixou escapar outro palavrão, definitivamente ela não queria passar a imagem de uma garota revolta, o que na verdade ela é, mas nunca soube como se portar na frente de homens, ainda mais três tão lindos quanto anjos, ela pensou "Talvez eu esteja morta e depois de perecer no submundo eu tenha entrado no paraíso, e talvez estes sejam os anjos de que tanto os padres costumam falar, talvez ter morrido não seja tão ruim, ao menos se tiver mais paisagens esbeltas como estas" e esboçou um sorriso.

- Alouu!? Você ainda está acordada? – Indagou Bartz acenando com os braços a frente dela para chamar a atenção.

- Hum... ah deixa pra lá...pode me chamar de Flea.

- Flea, é um nome bonito.

Acabara de dizer seu nome, sim era este mesmo, como não havia conseguido dizer isso antes?

- Atenção! – Disse o Guerreiro chamando a atenção de todos e como mágica o escudo e espada surgiram deixando Cecil e Bartz apreensivos. Flea sentiu um medo surreal nunca havia presenciado uma batalha, não com espadas de verdade ou lanças, ao que se lembrava era das brigas de escola quando era pequena.

- O que está acontecendo? – Indagou ela baixinho á Bartz.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, existem os que lutam pela causa de Chaos o deus da discórdia, e nós lutamos por Cosmos, a deusa da ordem , frequentemente entramos em batalhas para derrotar seres que se parecem com nós, tendo as mesmas habilidades e poderes que nós, acreditamos ser uma das invenções de Chaos e os chamamos de Manequins.

Ela ouviu tudo com muita atenção ao mesmo tempo que aquilo não tinha sentido de certa forma para ela fazia sentido, estava num local completamente diferente de sua casa, por quase duas semanas desde que chegou ali, não encontrou nenhuma alma conhecida, sempre antes de dormir rezava para acordar e estar em sua casa, mas sempre que acordava, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sabia que ainda estava naquele mundo desconhecido.

- E estão pressentindo alguém se aproximar? – Indagou ela.

- Sim as forças malignas dos seguidores de Chaos são muito poderosas e é fácil de percebê-las, é melhor ficar em alerta eles podem te surpreender a qualquer instante.

Sentiu-se desprotegida, não tinha nenhuma arma, nada com que pudesse bater, ainda que se lembra-se de quando era criança ter treinado tae kow do, agora 10 anos mais tarde seria impossível derrotar um inimigo, e não seria meramente derrotar, ela teria de matar, algo que em seu mundo de origem era imperdoável e contra a lei, olhou ao redor quando e se assustou ao ver uma luz gigantesca e o Guerreiro da Luz pronunciar Shining Wave e atingir alguém alguns metros á frente, estilhaçando o coitado, sem perceber o espanto lhe tomou e ela sem conseguir se conter deixou escapar:

- LOOOOOLLLLL que muito louco!

Os três a olharam atônitos, principalmente o Guerreiro da Luz que fez a cara de seriedade de sempre. Cecil se aproximou perguntando gentilmente:

- Está tudo bem?

-...- Ela o olhou como se estivesse no mundo da lua e respondeu sorrindo - Sim, eu estou...- Subitamente ela coloca a mão em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta e nota que havia uma "pedra" "O que é isso" pensou e antes que realmente o tirasse do bolso olhou ao redor, de alguma maneira não queria que os outros soubessem o que estava carregando embora nem ela mesma soubesse o que realmente era.

- Há mais deles! – Respondeu Bartz apontando ao longe, os três olham na direção e Flea pela primeira vez sente um frio na barriga o que a deixa pálida.

- Tire-a daqui imediatamente! – Disse o Guerreiro da Luz á Cecil.

- Venha!- Respondeu ele e logo puxou-a pela mão – Nós temos que ir agora.

- Mas... - Flea o puxou. – Eu quero ver a batalha... – Sim ela realmente queria ver a batalha, sabia que era perigoso, mas a emoção havia tomado conta de seu ser, tentou resistir com uma criança teimosa, mas Cecil segurou firme e disse carinhosamente:

- É perigoso para você. –Flea não teve outra opção á não ser, ser puxada por ele.

Ficou triste por um tempo, por algum motivo achou impressionante a forma como o Guerreiro da Luz destruiu aquele ser e algo dentro de si queria ver mais e talvez até um sentimento de prazer em ver a batalha, talvez fosse seu lado sádico falando mais alto, mas tudo isso se foi quando sentiu as pernas doerem, fazia algum tempo que não corria, sentiu o ar faltar, não conseguia acompanhar a velocidade de Cecil e sentiu que literalmente estava sendo arrastada por ele.

- Es...p...e..raaaa...a ! – Ela tentou dizer, sua perna não respondia mais e já estava imaginando a hora que iria cair, quando Cecil deu um puxão fazendo-a literalmente voar pra cima de seus braços, e é claro ela gritou de susto e logo ele disse:

- Me desculpe à indelicadeza, mas não podemos perder tempo.

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas o ar estava lhe faltando pelo grande esforço que tinha feito antes e também pelo susto. Ele corria tão rápido que ela não conseguia distinguir a paisagem ao redor, estava ficando enjoada e fez o possível para não gorfar, afinal, seria vergonhoso, fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim até que Cecil parou de correr e gentilmente indagou:

- Você está bem?

Ela subitamente pulou dos braços dele e caiu no chão tossindo, não conseguiria vomitar, porque afinal não tinha nada no estômago, ainda sim a ânsia fez seu estômago doer, estava completamente trêmula e sentia seu corpo todo suar frio, com certeza sua pressão havia baixado consideravelmente. Cecil rapidamente mostrou-se preocupado, mas infelizmente não sabia o que fazer.

- Ouch...argh..aaa..- Flea cuspiu no chão percebeu que não tinha nada de vergonhoso em passar mal, mas a medida que foi melhorando sentiu seu corpo queimar e sabia que era de vergonha, sim e ela sabia exatamente porque, sentia vergonha por se mostrar fraca perante desconhecidos, e principalmente sentia vergonha por ficar fraca na frente de um rapaz tão lindo e gentil como um anjo, ao menos foi o que lhe desde o início. Ela o observou com o canto dos olhos, tentando se recuperar, por um momento achou incrível como ele poderia se mostrar tão preocupado com uma pessoa, a qual havia acabado de encontrar e com certeza não conhecia, pensou que fosse até encenação, talvez este tempo todo ela estivesse no palco, encenando para a plateia, mas ao olhar para o lado oposto ao dele, não viu a plateia, ele continuava em silêncio preocupado com ela, aguardando ela dizer algo, por um instante ela pensou "Tão gentil que não existe". - ...Eu..estou bem...só fiquei mal por causa da velocidade.

- Você não é uma guerreira, não é mesmo?

- Não como vocês...

- Por qual motivo Cosmos lhe invocaria? – Ele perguntou, mas ela sabia que esta pergunta não foi direcionada a ela, e sim aos seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você deveria voltar para ajudar seus amigos, eu juro consigo me virar sozinha.

- Não posso fazer isso, está fora dos meus princípios como paladino deixar indefesos a sua própria sorte.

Ela simplesmente o observou, com certeza ele parecia um paladino, um paladino gay, mas ainda sim paladino.

- A vida é sua, mas não diga que eu não avisei. – Não conteve sua grosseria e nem se importava com isso, gostava de gentilezas, mas não de auto sacrifício, e sendo ele um paladino ele poderia morrer para proteger qualquer criatura que fosse.

- ... – Ele simplesmente a observou se limpar da poeira do chão, respirar fundo e olhar na direção onde a batalha ocorria, interessada, estranhou as roupas dela, nunca tinha visto algo parecido, ela usava uma bota preta de cano longo, meia calça preta, saia preta até a altura dos joelhos, e um blazer preto abotoado, brincos em formato de estrela e sua longa cabeleira castanho escuro estava todo desarrumado, ela não parecia se importar muito com a aparência e ele pressentiu que a personalidade dela era completamente diferente de Terra, seus olhos demonstravam grande determinação e severidade, com certeza ela não media o peso das palavras e pouco se importava com isso, mas ele sentia também grande bondade emanando dela, livrando-se de seus pensamentos ele decidiu conversar com ela. – Flea é seu nome correto?

-... – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo sem olhar para ele, apesar de estarem longe, ela queria prestar atenção na batalha.

- Você se lembra do seu mundo de origem?

- Sim.

- O que você lembra? – Ele indagou curiso.

- hum...eu me lembro de tudo, ah... claro.. não tudo porque sempre tem aquelas coisas inúteis que esquecemos – Disse ela virando-se para ele. – Mas eu me lembro do que eu era, quem eram meus parentes, do meu trabalho, da cidade e tudo mais. – Ela percebeu a cara de dúvida dele e indagou – Porquê?

- É estranho...

- O que é estranho?

- Nenhum de nós lembra-se do mundo de origem, é como uma imensa escuridão, não nos lembramos de parentes, amigos ou de como vivíamos, simplesmente, só nos lembramos de nossos nomes. Com o tempo a medida que fomos lutando, recuperamos alguns fragmentos de nossas memórias, mas nenhum de nós se lembra de tudo.

- Hum... – Ela volta a observar a luta cruzando os braços majestosamente. – talvez seja melhor assim, existem muitas coisas do meu passado que eu adoraria esquecer...

- ... – Ele sentiu que havia algo no passado do qual ela se arrependia, mas o que o intrigou foi a mudança no semblante dela, sabia que ela havia ficado triste no instante em que disse, mas a batalha tomou a atenção dela e o que lhe impressionou foi como a veracidade tomava conta do semblante dela enquanto ela observava a batalha alheia, ele sabia que ela não estava torcendo para qualquer um dos lutadores, mas ele sentia que a emoção emergia do fundo do coração dela cada vez mais a cada golpe desferido por qualquer um dos lutadores, ela com certeza estava se divertindo. – Nós precisamos ir.

- Espere por seus amigos. – Ela disse distraidamente.

- Você precisa encontrar Cosmos.

- Não eu não preciso, porque se eu precisasse, eu já teria encontrado.

Estúpida!

Ele simplesmente não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas rapidamente analisando os fatos em sua mente, ele silenciosamente chegou à conclusão de que ela estava certa, ele, assim como os outros, foi recepcionado pela Deusa, mesmo que com uma simples aparição, mas Flea pelo que o Guerreiro da Luz tinha dito, estava há dias sozinha.

- Quando você chegou aqui? – Ele chamou a atenção dela novamente e mais do que anteriormente porque ela deu as costas para a batalha movimentando os braços graciosamente e após um suspiro disse com a voz carregada de pesar:

Encenação!

- Talvez duas ou três semanas, eu parei de contar quando cheguei ao décimo dia, apesar de que neste mundo é impossível saber quando termina ou começa um dia, mas eu tenho isso – Ela puxou a manga de seu blazer e envolto em seu pulso havia um relógio, o objeto intrigou o paladino – apesar de não contar os dias, ao menos conta as horas, é claro que não tenho certeza se o tempo deste mundo corre como no meu mundo de origem, mas pra mim é o suficiente.

Ele se aproximou para observar o relógio e logo respondeu;

- Parece uma bússola.

Ela sorriu e voltou a observar a batalha, mas para sua tristeza à mesma já havia acabado.

Frustação!

Ela não podia fazer muita coisa além de esperar que uma nova batalha começasse.

Algum tempo depois os quatro estavam caminhando novamente juntos, Flea percebeu que Bartz havia adquirido algumas feridas na batalha as quais já haviam parado de sangrar, ela notou que o mesmo havia acontecido com o Guerreiro da Luz foi neste momento que não pode impedir o impulso de perguntar em voz alta e clara:

- Porquê vocês lutam?

- ...- Os três rapazes impressionaram-se e Bartz respondeu de imediato:

- Para adquirir nosso próprio cristal, acabar com a guerra e então retornar aos nossos mundos de origem.

- Eu não entendi, vocês todos não são deste mundo?

- Você também não é. – Disse Bartz.

- Realmente, mas o que eu quero entender – E ela movimentava os braços – Por qual motivo, você aparece num mundo desconhecido, onde há aparentemente uma "guerra" - e ela enfatizou a palavra – e precisa adquirir um cristal para voltar para seu mundo de origem?

Cecil e o Guerreiro da Luz apenas observaram a conversa em silêncio estava claro que a garota não sabia de nada.

- ...- O silêncio permaneceu até que ela disse:

- Você aparece num mundo onde há uma guerra, você não sabe porque a guerra está acontecendo, só sabe que precisa lutar, isso não faz sentido. Como sabem que Chaos é maligno? Ou que Cosmos é do bem?

- Nós sabemos, no fundo de nossos corações. – Respondeu Cecil.

- Eu não ...ah deixa pra lá. – Ela voltou a caminhar, passando por todos eles e seguindo em frente. "Isso não tem noção, com certeza deve ser um pesadelo horrível e eu não consigo nem sequer me obrigar a acordar!"

E continuaram varias horas de caminhada até que ao longe ela percebeu um pilar e não demorou a perguntar novamente:

- O que é aquele pilar?

- O Santuário de Cosmos. – Respondeu WOL.

- Que gigante! - Disse ela admirando o edifício.

Poucos minutos depois, eles chegaram ao santuário, onde ela conheceu outros dos guerreiros que foram invocados por Cosmos, todos demonstraram interesse em saber quem ela era e tanto Zidane quanto Tidus demonstraram grande interesse na garota conversando ativamente com ela fazendo diversas perguntas das quais muitas ela não sabia como responder e simplesmente sorria envergonhada.

"_De que tipo de mundo estas pessoas vieram? Algum videogame por acaso? Talvez eu ainda esteja sonhando!"_

- Acho que ela deveria descansar um pouco. – Disse Tifa se aproximando e Zidane respondeu prontamente.

- Com certeza você deve estar cansada.

- Não realmente – Disse Flea sorrindo – Mas eu gostaria de não ter de responder mais perguntas, eu não sou um detento! – Dito isso no mesmo instante ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos apavorada, o que acabara de dizer poderia machuca – Me desculpa, é que eu não sou de ajuda alguma pra vocês.

- Não diga isso no momento em que estamos vivendo, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, mesmo que seja apenas a sua presença. – Foi o que Firion disse isso chamou a atenção dela, bem não o que ele disse, mas ele como um todo.

- Dê o melhor de si – Disse Terra.

Flea por algum motivo sentiu um pingo de extrema raiva surgir bem no fundo do seu coração, infelizmente não conseguiu distinguir se era pelo que Terra havia ditou ou simplesmente porque não gostava de mulheres como ela, apenas para não deixar o clima tenso, ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Vamos! – Disse o Guerreiro da Luz, insinuando que ela deveria segui-lo.

Ela caminhou logo atrás dele, pensando em tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer, tinha certeza de que tudo não passava de um estúpido sonho, talvez tenha jogado videogame demais e simplesmente passou a acreditar que o jogo em si era sua realidade, sabia que isso era possível, muitas pessoas já haviam morrido em seu mundo de origem por ficarem muito tempo jogando videogame, outras tornavam-se solitárias, outras matavam e algumas usavam isso como desculpa para cometer diversos tipos de crimes, de qualquer maneira ela não queria acreditar que isso era realidade.

Logo o Guerreiro da Luz a tirou de seu completo transe egoísta, estava frente a uma imagem feminina.

- Fale com Cosmos.

Ela o observou atentamente, _ow por Deus como ele é lindo!_ Sim ela estava encantada por ele, definitivamente seus pensamentos de cinderela foram interrompidos pela voz da Deusa, "Que voz irritante!"

- A esta altura você já deve saber que estamos no meio de um conflito eterno.

- ...eu ouvi dizer. - Ela disse sem interesse.

- A única forma de encerrar o conflito é adquirindo os cristais.

- Eu já tenho um. – A deusa e também WOL impressionaram-se, Flea tirou do bolso uma pedra brilhante do tamanho da palma de sua mão e a mostrou – Pode ficar com ele.

O item emitia uma luz própria e Cosmos não entendeu como ela já havia obtido o cristal, mesmo antes de saber sobre a batalha.

- Você deve permanecer com ele.

Flea a observou e logo guardou o item indagando:

- O que eu devo fazer agora?

- Você pode ajudar os demais a adquirirem os cristais que faltam.

Flea ponderou não conseguiria voltar para casa enquanto este conflito dos infernos não terminasse o que mais ela poderia fazer?

- Tudo bem.

Flea então deixou o recinto, estava cansada, diferente de quando estava caminhando com os outros guerreiros, aquele lugar parecia sugar sua energia, e sentiu por algum momento que aquele não era seu lugar, será mesmo que ela deveria seguir os guerreiros de Cosmos, porque não Chaos? Em toda sua vida, ela sempre foi justa, e nunca fez julgamentos antes de conhecer as duas faces da verdade, como ela poderia acreditar em Cosmos e nos guerreiros dela, sendo que não pôde ao menos trocar palavras ou presenciar de fato a maldade dos guerreiros de Chaos. Definitivamente isso não era justo para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 - Lembranças

Fazia três dias que estava sozinha, há mais de uma semana havia rapidamente conversado com Cosmos e definitivamente percebeu que lutar por ela era uma causa perdida, não que Cosmos tenha dito algo, mas Flea percebeu pelo pesar na voz de Cosmos e sabia que Cosmos escondia algo de seus nobres guerreiros, remorso talvez, mesmo assim, sem pensar aceitou a missão de ajudar os outros a atingirem o objetivo.

- humm...! – Ela suspirou ao perceber que mais uma vez estava perdida no meio do nada – Porque isso sempre acontece comigo?

Da ultima vez foi há cinco dias, estava acompanhando Cloud, Cecil, Firion e Tidus cada vez que paravam para descansar um deles deixava o grupo, primeiro foi Cloud, depois Cecil para ir atrás do irmão, depois Tidus, para ir atrás do pai, então ficou somente ela e Firion, mas teve de correr e se esconder para não ser percebida por Ultimecia e Mateus, depois de esperar não mais do que 10 minutos por Firion se irritou e saiu à procura dele, procurou e procurou, e não encontrou, não importava onde olhasse, então começou à gritar o nome dele e foi quando Cecil apareceu ela respirou aliviada. Estava novamente com o grupo, e hoje, aconteceram muitas coisas, estava acompanhando Terra e Onion na jornada deles, e se viu abandonando os amigos por causa de uma discussão idiota entre ela e Terra.

- Tudo bem eu tenho que admitir que o fato de eu não gostar dela de cara impulsionou a discussão. Mas que droga, porque eu tive que acompanha-los! - Ela disse chacoalhando a cabeça. – E agora eu estou sozinha e perdida, não que isso seja um problema, eu já queria que isso acontecesse mesmo, agora eu estou livre novamente para procurar por qualquer um dos guerreiros de Chaos e tirar minhas duvidas com relação a esta guerra.

Caminhou por algumas horas até que começou à chover, procurou um local para se esconder da chuva, sua roupa demoraria muito para secar se ficasse molhada e as noites eram frias neste local, conseguiu achar uma construção destruída e ficou lá esperando a chuva passar, começou a se lembrar do que havia ocorrido da ultima vez que havia visto Cecil.

"- That's was easy! - Ela disse de uma maneira engraçada, foi então que Cecil indagou:

- O que você disse?

- That's was easy!? - Ela repetiu indagando e ele acenou com a cabeça então ela continuou - É uma frase que um botão vermelho dizia sempre que eu o apertava. Engraçado... - Ela olhou para ele e percebeu que ele não tinha entendido nada - Ah me desculpe, você não deve ter entendido nada não é?

- ...

- E eu nem faço idéia de como explicar...

- Mas ... o que siginifica?

- Ah sim! Significa "Isso foi fácil!", quando eu trabalhava haviam muitos problemas para resolver, então o pessoal que trabalhava comigo arranjou este botão que falava e ai sempre que resolviamos um problema rapidamente, tinhamos que apertar este botão, parece bobo - Ela disse desviando o olhar - e na verdade era bobo...

- hum... mas pelo menos fazia com que a tensão passasse. - Ele disse sorrindo. - Acho que era este o intuito.

- hum... - Ela ponderou arqueando a sombrancelha e cruzou os braços dizendo - Faz sentido.

- Como se diz? - Ele perguntou para a surpresa dela.

- Ah.. humm - Ela sentiu sua face esquentar - ... eu vou ter que dizer bem devagar, mas preste atenção - E ela repediu em voz alta,clara e devagar, e ele prestou atenção em todos os movimentos que ela fez com o maxilar e também com a boca e assim que ela terminou ele tentou.

- Tradss wasss izzzy.

- Não não, não pode travar a lingua ao dizer That's, tem que soltar, assim "That's" viu?

- humm... Thaaads

- É quase isso, mas no final tem que dizer uma espécia de T, tipo "datis", mas mais livre, assim That's

- Thatis

- É por aí, continue tentando. - Ela disse e se virou para o lado oposto completamente envergonhada, nunca havia imaginado uma situação destas, o que mais martelava em sua mente era que cada vez que ele tentava pronunciar a palavra corretamente a cara que ele fazia era ainda mais encantadora, mas não, ela não podia pensar nisso, estavam no meio de uma guerra, e porque ela dava ouvidos a este tipo de sentimento, ela queria resistir, mas se viu se rendendo, estava nítido em sua mente, ela estava apaixonada, e não era uma simples paixão. Respirou fundo, o que mais ela poderia fazer? Devia admitir para si mesmo e depois se confessar! Sabia que ele seria gentil o suficiente para dispensá-la sem maiores complicações, e pelo menos assim talvez ela parasse de sentir o que sentia.

- Doshioooo... - Ela disse baixinho e então ele perguntou.

- O que disse?

- Ãh quê? O qu...- Ela se virou e assim percebeu que ele estava tão próximo á ela que pôde sentir o cheiro hipnotizador que ele emitia "Ok isso são só hormônios dele trabalhando como a natureza manda e os meus me sabotando como sempre!"

- O que você disse agora mesmo?

- Ah ... - Ela sorriu encabulada - Eu disse "O que fazer?"...

- HUmm isso é outra língua do seu mundo?

- Sim, existem várias.

- E você sabe três, isso é impressionante.

- ...não o bastante... - Ela disse tentando disfarçar.

- Devíamos descansar um pouco eu vou me certificar de que não há nenhuma ameaça por perto. - Ele disse deixando-a para trás.

Isso foi um alívio para ela já que o calor estava sufocando-a, "Eu não sei mais o que fazer, ele é tão ..." E frustada sentou-se no mesmo local e olhou para o céu azul, "Eu não posso suportar!"

- Está correndo – Ela disse em voz alta – Eu não sei como fazer parar, porque eu tenho hormônios? A vida seria tão mais fácil sem eles!

- Ora, ora, ora vejam só, um cachorrinho abandonado. - Disse uma voz infantil poucos metros atrás dela.

- Oh c'mon, i'm not in the mood today! - Ela disse tapando os ouvidos.

- Hum minha querida, eu não entendi uma palavra do que você disse, mas vejamos - Ele disse aproximando-se - Eu suponho que tenha dito "Não estou bem hoje."

- Indeed! - Ela disse deixando um suspiro escapar.

- o que há com você? - Ele se agaixou na frente dela para olhar nos olhos.

- Hormônios!  
- O quê?

- Não é da sua conta eu suponho. - Ela disse virando a cara e cruzando os braços.

- Eu deveria calar a sua boca insolente, mas não acho que isso seja necessário, afinal não sinto nenhum grande poder emanando de você, seria descortês atacar uma senhorinha, quanto mais uma senhorita indefesa.

- Ué você não acabou de me chamar de cachorrinho abandonado? Porquê não me mata logo? - Ela disse determinada.

- O quê? - Ele se espantou. - Porque alguém iria pedir para morrer?

- ...

- É mesmo uma causa perdida o que me faz perder o interesse. - E disse dando as costas, pronto para partir quando ela disse:

- Espera! - Ela se levantou - Você é um guerreiro de Chaos não é mesmo? - Ela observou ele se virar - Talvez você possa me ajudar.

- Acho que você não entendeu o que eu disse...

- Não estou falando de me matar, toma - Ela disse entregando o cristal - Acho que você pode precisar disso.

- O quê? - Ele cruzou os braços demonstrando um certo interesse – Quando você arquiteta um plano para destruir um inimigo e se vê sem saídas uma esperança surge, uma brecha, a qual ninguém poderia notar, um coração de determinação fraca, e de duvidas intermináveis, alguém a quem jamais nenhum dos aliados ousou duvidar de uma suposta traição.

- ...

- O que você pretende fazer minha querida, entregar uma das únicas esperanças que seus aliados tem para vencer esta guerra?

- Não é isso, mas pense o que quiser! Toma - E jogou o cristal na direção dele o que causou uma explosão.

- Argh! - Ele gritou atordoado pela explosão e ela estava impressionada com a explosão que o cristal causou. - Sua mentirosa! Você vai pagar por isso!

Ele estava furioso por ter sido enganado por ela e não poupou esforços para atacar com "Snatch Blow", mas o cristal a defendeu já que ele estava flutuando a frente dela o tempo todo.

- Ah sua!

O pavor tomou conta de dela e ela não sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez na vida sentiu na pele o medo de morrer, não que ela realmente tivesse medo de morrer, mas de sofrer para morrer, sim disso ela tinha medo.

"O que eu devo fazer?"

Kuja continuava a atacá-la com os seus mais variados ataques, mas uma espécie de escudo a protegia de todos os ataques deixando-a ilesa.

- Você não vai suportar por tanto tempo eu tenho certeza - E ele continuava a atacá-la sem piedade.

"Deixa eu pensar..." Ela tentou manter a calma "O cristal me protege de todos os ataques dele, mas tudo tem um limite...mas será que o cristal também ataca?"

Ela continuou pensando e ele não cessava os ataques, até que uma brilhante idéia lhe veio a mente e ela sorriu maleficamente, o que despertou a atenção do atacante.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo mais você aguenta! - Ela disse cruzando os braços deixando-o mais furioso.

- Ora, não deveria me subestimar! - Ele disse entre dentes invocando sua magia mais poderosa "Ultima".

Flea permaneceu parada aguardando o ataque e quando ele finalmente desferiu a magia contra ela, ela girou 360° o que fez repelir a investida de Kuja atingindo-o em cheio causando uma grande explosão e a luz cegou a visão dela por alguns segundos, assim que tudo acabou ela se parada sem saber o que fazer em seguida e Kuja estava de joelhos, encolhido no chão, com certeza o ataque havia deixado-o debilitado, ele não falou nada, apenas a olhou diretamente nos olhos e desapareceu através de uma neblina negra, Flea pôde ver nitidamente em seus olhos as palavras que ele não disse "Eu vou me vingar, pode ter certeza disso!".

- OOUUUUUUU MYYY GOD, Que porra eu fiz? - Ela se deixou cair no chão e pensava se realmente tinha matado ele ou não, nunca tinha nem sequer pensado na ideia de matar alguém, será mesmo que conseguiria conviver com este peso na consciência?

- Flea! Flea! - Era Cecil correndo até ela, mas ela não se importou continuou como estava até que ele tocou o ombro dela e indagou - O que aconteceu? Quem estava aqui? Você está bem? Porque está chorando?

-... - Ela não conseguia dizer - Eu...eu...não sei ...

- Está tudo bem agora. - Disse ele para reconfortá-la.

- Não..não está...ele vai voltar eu tenho certeza, eu vi isso nos olhos dele! – "Espera! Se isso que eu disse realmente for verdade, então...eu não matei ninguém!"

- Quem era? Ele te disse um nome?

- Não..ele só...estava passando...

- Continue.

"Eu não posso dizer o que eu estava fazendo, o meu intuito era me desfazer deste cristal maldito entregando ele para o inimigo, ou seja, traindo a confiança de quem me invocou para este planeta de merda. Mas se eu contar o que vai acontecer? Medo! Eu tenho medo! Eu não posso dizer a verdade, e além do mais eu já me arrependi! E ninguém nunca vai saber, mesmo se esse indivíduo que desapareceu na neblina voltar, ele com certeza acha que eu o enganei! ...Mas... mentir para o Cecil! Não isso não é correto!"

- Você, você não pode confiar em mim! - Ela disse se encolhendo.

- O quê?! O que você está dizendo?

- Você deveria me abandonar aqui e agora, eu não mereço a sua amizade ou gentileza.

- Flea! Não caia no jogo dos nossos inimigos, é exatamente isso que eles querem, você tem que ser forte e resistir!

- Não, você não entende, não tem à ver com eles, tem à ver comigo. Você realmente confia em mim? Porque eu mesma não confio, e além do mais, que relevância eu tenho neste guerra?

Ele sorriu carinhosamente à ela tentando acalmá-la e disse serenamente:

- Eu penso que todos temos um importante papel à desenvolver nesta batalha, é claro que alguns são mais importantes que os outros, mas ainda sim somos todos necessários.

- ... - Ela limpa os olhos e o olha determinada. - Você mesmo deve ter se questionado por qual motivo estaria vivo aqui neste mundo, sem lembranças, apenas para lutar? Isso tudo é um estúpido jogo dos Deuses, aquilo que eles não tem competência para fazerem deixam para que os outros façam por eles. Diga Cecil, do fundo do seu coração, por qual motivo você luta?!

- O quê? O quê você disse?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, nós estamos aqui para fazer aquilo que os incompetentes não foram capazes de fazer sozinhos! É uma patifaria só!

Cecil respirou fundo e respondeu um tanto desapontado:

- Eu te entendo, é normal eu também já me questionei diversas vezes, mas não há escapatória, ou lutamos ou jamais poderemos retornar à nossas casas. - Ele passa a mão no rosto dela. - Meu motivo para lutar nesta batalha é proteger meus amigos e retornar para aqueles que eu amo e que me amam, se eu não me agarrar a isso então não conseguirei lutar, você deveria fazer o mesmo!

- ...- Ela sorriu assombrosamente – Como se eu amasse alguém e alguém me amasse, isso é ridículo! Amor, amizade...

- Você está errada! Se você acreditar o poder do amor e da amizade será infinito e nada poderá derrota-lo!

- Eu não sou como você Cecil – Ela sorriu tristemente - O mundo de onde eu venho é pura corrupção e egoísmo, mesmo não havendo poderes mágicos como o seu, as pessoas destroem umas às outras, não há amor verdadeiro e nem amizade, só há interesse, falsidade e traição, e eu não sou diferente deles... – E virou o rosto para não ter de encará-lo afinal de contas havia acabado de deixar claro que ela era falsa e traidora.

- Então você desiste? - Ele perguntou sem nem sequer ter prestado a atenção na confissão dela.

"Na boa, você é mesmo burro!" Isso é o que ela quis dizer "Talvez seja por isso que as pessoas se aproveitam umas das outras, porque elas se negam a enxergar a verdade que está sendo esfregada na cara delas"

- ...eu – Ela se entristece, afinal de contas Cecil, não só Cecil, mas todos os outros, eles não merecem ter de passar por todo este sofrimento e ainda sim, eles estão ali e continuam com esperança, não era justo ela trai-los -... só não quero decepcionar você e os outros...

- Você só vai me desapontar se desistir de acreditar.

- ...eu...

E foi interrompida pelo abraço quente e reconfortante dele, ela perdeu completamente a compostura, nunca tinha imaginado que isso fosso ocorrer entre eles, mas não foi isso que a fez perder a linha, mas o fato de ser abraçada por alguém, não se recordava da ultima vez que isso tinha acontecido, e talvez nunca tivesse ocorrido, pelo que se lembrava, eram sempre aqueles abraços falsos de "Feliz Aniversário", "Feliz Ano Novo" e qualquer outra festividade do tipo, o abraço de Cecil tinha emoção, não era um mero abraço, era um abraço que dizia, mesmo sem palavras "Eu te livro de todos os seus medos e lhe concedo o amor eterno, mas por favor não me abandone!" algo do tipo. Fechou os olhos e não pensou em mais nada, sabia que Cecil ainda discursava seu sermão sobre amizade e amor, mas ela não queria ouvir as palavras dele e sim o amor e a amizade presentes e vivas naquele abraço"

- Bahhh que patético ficar relembrando o passado – Ela disse à sim mesma e logo se encolheu e ficou olhando a chuva caindo do lado de fora, sentia saudades, saudades do tempo em que era criança e só brincava e não se preocupava com nada, se divertir era algo tão cotidiano na época que ela desejava logo ser adulta. – Quanta ironia, e realmente nunca estamos satisfeitos com o que temos.

Uma ideia lhe veio à mente, "O mundo já acabou mesmo, que diferença vai fazer se eu me divertir um pouco ao invés de me preocupar em lutar?" Se levantou e tirou o blazer, as botas ficando apenas de saia e camiseta, e então começou a brincar na chuva, pisando nas possas, girando de braços abertos e com os olhos fechados, correndo de um lado para o outro, dando cambalhotas nas possas, em poucos minutos estava completamente encharcada, não se importava com mais nada, só queria desfazer a tensão que sentia desde que chegou neste mundo caótico, quando ficou cansada deitou de braços abertos e permaneceu de olhos fechados apenas sentindo as gotas caírem sobre seu corpo e o barulho que faziam.

- ...tanto tempo perdido por nada... – Ela murmurou.

- O que você está fazendo? – Indagou o Guerreiro da Luz, apenas a alguns metros de distância dela.

- huh...?! – Ela abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos e disse ironicamente – Estou tentando pegar um resfriado... e você?

- Eu estou voltando para o Santuário, você tem sorte de não ter nenhum desses inúteis manequins por perto, eles poderiam te render facilmente.

- hum...obrigada pelo aviso. – Ela se levantou – Já que você vai voltar para o Santuário, e posso te acompanhar?

Ele a olhou discretamente e disse:

- Sim. Mas não baixe a guarda.

- Tá – Ela se levantou e correu até o abrigo onde tinha deixado suas coisas e em poucos segundos voltou correndo. – Ei me espere! – Ela gritou enquanto corria para alcança-lo.

Logo que conseguiu alcança-lo ela lançou um olhar indignado, mas ele fez que não percebeu, ou realmente não percebeu.

"Ok senhor durão-da-luz, também não gosto da sua companhia! BLEH" =P

Eles caminharam por horas, Flea não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo dele, portanto acabou adotando a estratégia de andar a sua maneira e sempre que estavam em torno de 20 metros de distancia ela corria para alcança-lo novamente. Ele nada disse, simplesmente parecia não prestar atenção nela, seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- The avenger is roaming through the land...

E ela começou à cantar chamando a atenção do Guerreiro, ele parou e esperou até que ela o alcançasse.

- Time is scattering the seeds of the mourning daylight

- Porque você canta?

- Shou.. ãh?

- A cada segundo que se passa, Chaos fica mais forte e não sabemos exatamente como encontrar os cristais, como você pode cantar despreocupadamente?

- Hum...- Ela fez uma pose e cruzou os braços por um segundo pensando em seguida respondeu – Eu simplesmente não me importo.

- O quê?

- Olha, depois que a vida perde o sentido de ser vivida, o que mais importa?

- Você realmente não se importa se Chaos vencer? – A entonação da voz dele deixou Flea preocupada, ela sentia que Light era o guerreiro mais fiel de Cosmos, se por algum segundo passasse pela mente dele de que ela poderia talvez estar à favor de Chaos, com certeza ele não hesitaria em iniciar uma batalha contra ela, respirou fundo e disse demonstrando a sinceridade em suas palavras:

- Eu tenho que decidir qual caminho seguir, o primeiro deles é lutar vencer e voltar para casa para minha vida, a qual eu odeio, e no final cedo ou tarde eu vou morrer, o segundo é perder para Chaos e depois ser revivida e perder de novo e seguir esse ciclo eternamente, diante desta situação não importa escolha, o final é o mesmo, sofrer e morrer. – E soltou um suspiro de tristeza.

- O sofrimen..- E se calou fazendo surgir sua espada e escudo, em alerta.

- hum..?

- Se prepare nós temos companhia.

- OK!


End file.
